Winged Heart revised
by I'm a Blank Sheet
Summary: Sakura has been having strange things happening to her and Tomoyo seems to have her own share of it herself and her dreams have several people she has yet to meet


Winged Heart  
(Revised)

By: Red Ember 

**Sakura's Dream**

"Where am I? Who are you?" I said, with the same falling sakura petals from my past dreams, then I saw ten people, one has pigtails and long brunette hair, I say she's about my age then there was a girl with jet-black hair, one has long and wavy black hair reaching her waist wearing something Tomoyo might design, and another figure, she was short and has short pink hair, I think she's a girl; I can't make out what age she is coz' of her size. There were two more figures, taller and had more matured features than the other two; one had long blonde hair and tall maybe 19, the other has dark brunette hair and is huge, not huge "huge" just really, really tall, taller than Toya, I think she's about 18, just like Toya, though I haven't seen a 18-year -old girl whose that tall. The 5 other girls all had identically themed costumes…one has short red hair, the other has short curly brunette hair, the other one had a crazy hairstyle that looked similar to a spider, the other had long blonde hair that reached her waist, and the other had long dark-blue hair in loose pigtails. Huh? The girl with brunette pigtails is waving at me? I don't know if it was a "hello" or "good-bye" but still, I was an about to wave back when…what now? This strong wind, it feels like it's no ordinary wind, like it was calling for…us. Then I was falling, falling so hard I think I can't make it down safely, I saw that the other 10 figures where out of sight; then I saw that they were falling with me, all of them clasping hands together forming a circle, one of them, the dark-blue pigtailed one, was gesturing me to join in, she was actually trying to keep the whole crowd up, I did join them, then all of a sudden a bird came and formed out of nowhere and swooping down, safely landing on it's back, it seemed like the tall girl from before was controlling the bird somehow, then I felt for the feathers of the bird when I found none, I just found paper? What? What's happening here, I slipped off the bird and I was falling again I saw the pink-haired girl shouting and reaching for me before I felt strong arms catching me softly… I saw the arms were from a boy with a sword and he had some sort of traditional green ceremonial clothes on; he wasn't alone, there was a boy who had raven colored hair and crimson red eyes another had long silver hair with the same red eyes, and another 5, I can't make out their faces since it was too dark; the boy who caught me has brown hair and the darkest brown eyes I've ever seen, but they were showing…worry? They were the last thing I saw before I passed out…

**End of Dream**

"Sakura, Sakura you dummy wake up!" a small cute flying teddy bear shouted

"Nnggg, (Gasp)! Kero I had the same dream again" Sakura screamed while shaking Kero furiously "but this time, it was different, I was falling and-"

"Hey Monster, Fur ball; breakfast's ready" Toya, Sakura's older brother said boredly

"What did you say?!" Both Sakura and Kero hollered while veins popping on their forehead; which sprouted a reminiscing moment for Sakura

Sakura's POV

A lot has happened since we finally defeated the Clow card and fused the nameless card with it to make "The Hope". Eriol Heregizawa, who was the reincarnation of Clow, went back to England to continue living a normal life there, it's been 3 years since everything happened, I and Kero have been sending him letters and we last heard that he was doing quite well there and reached to the top student awards there. We're all doing quite well now and Tomoyo is still making costumes for me even though I've completed collecting all the Clow cards. Since Toya and Dad found out about all the magic and stuff that's been going on 3 years ago, there's s this kind of burden that was lifted from my shoulders but the part when Dad almost threw a fit when he found out that I've had some life-and-death situations and the fact that I had a talking teddy bear as my guardian almost made him faint; the most surprising part of it all was that Mom and Dad had really strong magical powers, since Dad was a far descendant of Clow and Mom has ancestors of spell casters; so as it should or might I say did turn out, me and Toya have a strong magical ancestry, actually Toya's powers haven't really gained it's full potential yet since he gave almost all his powers to Yu, as it really turned out, there was still some magic left in Toya, only it has remained dormant since the transfer and only showed up recently and is now starting to grow much like it used to be. There hasn't been anymore trouble since then and Syaoran went back to Hong Kong to do some duties with his family, we still keep in touch though…Syaoran, and my dream? Are they all connected somehow? The other 7 boys, who are they? And those ten girls I think I've seen…

End of POV

"Hey Monster, I'll eat your breakfast since your still daydreaming" Toya said

"Huh, wait Toya don't eat my breakfast!!" Sakura said, chasing Toya down the stairs

"You gotta catch me before I get to your food first"

"Toya, you meanie, you get back here!"

"Bleh, you can't catch me" Toya said with his tongue sticking out

Struggle, more struggling and some screaming

"They're at it again, aren't they?" Mr. Kinomoto said, reading the morning newspaper

"Looks like it" Kero said while gobbling down an octopus sausage and drinking some orange juice

"Toya, get back here; I'm serious!"

…After the struggle between brother and sister, the four of them had a nice breakfast together, with the exclusion of a foot-stomping Sakura and a teary-eyed Toya

"Thanks for the food! Ah, that was good. Oh yeah, dad, Tomoyo invited me to have some tea with the Daidoji's later on, could I come?"

"Hmm…let me think…"

"Aww, please" said a puppy-dog eyed brunette

"Okay" said Mr. Kinomoto finally "as long as Kero gets to stay here for the rest of the day"

"Aww and we were really excited to get to taste Tomoyo's new strawberry pie together. Oh well, I guess I just have to break the news to him slowly, I'll get ready now, see yah!"

"Bye Sakura…take care there"

"Sure…bye dad…bye mom" Sakura said, referring to the picture if her mother which her father changes everyday, does he ever run out of those pictures I don't know.

"Sakura's really grown up now…I think I'm ready to let go now, I'm sure gonna miss them" Mr. Kinomoto said, a single tear-drop falling from his cheeks down to the kitchen floor...this is the last day they're all gonna be together in these 16 years.

**At the Daidoji's**

"Mistress Tomoyo, a friend has come to visit." Chihori, Tomoyo's personal tutor, maid and bodyguard said

"That must be Sakura-chan, please Chihori, let her in" Tomoyo said thoughtfully

"Yes Ma'am" Chihori said with a low bow before fetching Sakura

"Hey there Tomoyo, long time no see" Sakura said with a big grin, Sakura was wearing dark brown short shorts, with a sakura-petal design on the sides and a matching mocha-brown sleeveless blouse, she was so cute (you should really see her, I suck at these things)

"Yeah, it's been a while. Hey, Sakura why isn't Kero with you?" Tomoyo asked, remembering the fact that Kero loved the sweets she makes for them, especially the new ones

"Yeah, dad wouldn't have let me come if Kero didn't stay at home" Sakura said

"What does Kinomoto-sama want with Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked again

"You know, I haven't really thought about that" Sakura said, placing her finger on her chin, as if saying "Oh yeah, why didn't I ask earlier"

"Anyways, the tea will be served later on. Right now, you'll have to try on the new dresses I've designed for you!" Tomoyo said jovially

"What? You've been making dresses even in summer? And besides there aren't any more cards to catch" Sakura asked, surprised

"Oh don't worry, I've only been making them in my free time, and besides not all of my designs are for you" Tomoyo said, standing up to go to her walk-in closet, which confused Sakura.

"Hey, Tomoyo is there anything new about your closet?"

"Actually, we've had some renovating done so all your dresses and others could fit all in one closet" Tomoyo said opening a new door in her closet leading to a room, racks full of new dresses in different colors and styles; one side full of dresses the other was filled with tuxedos and suits; each one had a matching dress with one of the tux's

"What? How many have you been making all this summer? And why do you have some suits over here?" Sakura said wide-eyed

"Oh, I've made about 200 pairs for you and Syaoran…" Tomoyo sad thoughtfully

"What??There are 400 gowns and suits!" Sakura said, with swirlies a as eyes

"No, I think I've made some more…come with me" Tomoyo said, leading Sakura to another door in the closet that Sakura failed to notice before

"I think they were right over here" Tomoyo said, opening the door like the other earlier, only Sakura noticed that the dresses there weren't her size, they were a bit shorter and had a slimmer waist, but not that far from hers

"Tomoyo, for whose are these? They're different from what you used to do and they have a different waist line than mines." Sakura asked and turned around, only to see a Tomoyo covering her face with her bangs

"Hey Tomoyo, what wrong?" said a very concerned Sakura

"Actually, that's the real reason I've invited you here today. I think something's going wrong with me…" Tomoyo said, still not showing her face

"Like what?" Sakura said

"I've been making a lot of dresses lately, for you and Syaoran at first, but then when I've finished making the 200th pair, I've started different gowns and accessories that are different from what you would normally wear and have different sizes than yours…it was strange but I couldn't stop myself from continuing until I've made at least 2oo pairs, just like yours and Syaoran's and every time I make one, I don't feel tired like before …Sakura I think Something is wrong!" Tomoyo said, a single tear dropping from her cheeks

"Tomoyo…I feel that it has something to do with…magic" Sakura finally said

"And why is that?" Tomoyo said, wiping her tears

"That's what I felt when I first became the Card Captor, and remember that our family has sorcerers as ancestors" the 16 year old Sakura said with a grin

"Do you really think so? I have magic in me, then why is it that I was affected when Eriol put a spell on Tomoeda" Tomoyo said, her tears stopping

"I'm not sure, but I think that it was only dormant then…and started to show signs just now, but really don't worry, whether you make a thousand more dresses or more your still our Tomoyo!" Sakura said and gave Tomoyo a great big bear hug

"Thank you Sakura, you really know how to make a girl smile" Tomoyo said and gave Sakura her biggest smile

"Your welcome, oh and do you hear that loud thudding sound, it seems like it's coming from outside-"

"Tomoyo is Sakura- SAKURA-CHAN! It's so nice of you to come by and visit, how are you??" Sonomi Daidoji, Tomoyo's mother, screamed and hugged Sakura so tightly, she couldn't breathe

"I'm…fine-gasp- Obasan (Auntie)" Sakura said, respectfully

"Wow, your calling me Obasan now…that's so sweet!" Sonomi said with delight

"Yeah, nice to see you too Obasan" Sakura said while sweat-dropping and Tomoyo giggling like nothing ever happened…

**Sakura's POV**

What's really happening? Tomoyo has powers, and dad wanted to talk with Kero all of a sudden, why is all this happening? And I noticed that my powers are getting really stronger, now I could use all the cards at once and even see spirits and the unknown, I'm not scared, actually, they're really nice…although I could see them and talk with them, I still couldn't find the only ghost I want to see…Mom. But earlier this morning, I could've sworn that mom's portrait smiled a brighter smile at me when I greeted her, it almost made me jump and scream at the portrait-

**End of POV**

"Sakura dear, are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now…but you seem dazed." Sonomi said, waving her hand right before Sakura's eyes

"What did…Oh; I'm so sorry for spacing out on you like that" Sakura said embarrassed and bowed low in respect and embarrassment

"Okasan, I think Sakura might need to have some tea" Tomoyo said, understanding Sakura-being-all-dazed…at least part of it

**At the same time, at the Kinomoto residence**

"Hey, Fujitaka-san, why'd you make Sakura leave without me? You know she could be in danger this very minute" Kero said, pleadingly at Fujitaka with his already cute-teddy-bear eyes

"I know she's at the Daidoji residence and I also know that Sonomi could handle any kind of situation with her bodyguards and besides, there's something I have to discuss with you." Fujitaka said with a smile

"Discuss something? With me, what's it about?"

"It's about Sakura's Alice"

…

What do you think? This one's a little different from my other stories coz' it already started with the opening and not the discussion of anything

**(Note: The Anime's included in this story is not mine!) **


End file.
